


The Next Generation

by JohnnyMueller



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア | Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Crossover, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Lesbian Wives, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Referenced Bullying, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: It's one thing to nuture your child's interests, another to see them fully bloom.
Relationships: Hagoromo Lala | Cure Milky/Hoshina Hikaru | Cure Star, Ichigaya Arisa & Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 14





	The Next Generation

“Do you have everything ready for tonight, Kasumi?”

“Of course! I’ve got the telescope and snacks and my blanket and jacket and gloves and my boots and you and Lala-mama!” Kasumi quickly wrapped her arms around Hikaru, looking up at her mother with the brightest eyes Hikaru had even seen (not that it was a hard skill for Kasumi to pull off).

“If only you were this ready for school every morning.” Kasumi pouted for a moment before Hikaru gave her a headpat. “Don’t worry, I was the same. C’mon, Lala’s waiting for us in the truck.”

The two of them went onto the porch, down the creaking wooden steps, and walked down the driveway before opening the truck doors. Hikaru helped Kasumi in first before getting into the driver’s seat and shutting the door.

“Are you excited for tonight, Kasumi-chan?” Lala pulled their daughter close to her and wrapped her shawl around them.

“Of course! This is the first time I’ll get to see the Hoshina meteor storm! You must’ve been really excited, Mom, when you saw them.”

“Definitely, it was a very exciting experience.” Hikaru could tell Kasumi later that the storms were the result of one of her battles as a Cure. Instead, Hikaru turned on the ignition and started down the dark, lonely road to the park they were heading to.

It’d been a long 15 years up to this point, but every moment was worth it, starting with Lala’s decision to stay on Earth. As much as she wanted to go back with her people, she cared too much about Hikaru to ever leave her behind. Sometimes, that thought hurt Hikaru’s heart but then she looked on Lala’s face and realized that nothing would keep them apart.

They each finished school and took on their own career paths; Hikaru joined JAXA and became one of their top astronauts while Lala became a massage therapist, using her skills and antennae to help her clients. Eventually, they moved out to a rural part of Hikaru’s home prefecture, enjoying their lives in a quiet fashion. Even though Lala had less clients out here, the elderly residents of the area appreciated how much she was able to help them. Quicker than they had expected, they became favorites of the community. Then, five years ago, a couple working in JAXA who were friends with Hikaru, the Toyamas, died in a plane crash, leaving behind their four-year-old daughter, Kasumi. Without a moment’s hesitation, the two of them agreed to adopt Kasumi and take her into her home. She was shy and withdrawn at first, still dealing with the absence of her parents, but through Hikaru and Lala’s encouragement and love, she’d now blossomed into an always-energetic and bubbly young girl (sometimes too energetic, judging by all the cuts and bruises she’s accumulated playing around her home).

“I mean, the storm only comes every three years, but you said I was too young to watch it last time. But, I mean, three years isn’t that long, is it? Why’d I have to wait?”

“Three years isn’t that long for adults, sweetie, but you’re still a growing girl and we didn’t want to wear you out.”

Kasumi pouted before looking over at Lala. “Mama, do Samaarians age like people on Earth?” Kasumi knew about Lala’s non-Terran status (it was kinda hard to hide with the antennae), but she found it cool, constantly asking her about all the different aliens she’s met and planets she’s been to.

“It’s about the same. I believe Samaarians age one year for every one and a half Earth years, although we’re still not fully certain.” Lala looked up through the window. “Ah, we’re here.”

 _Quicker than I thought, but I guess that happens when you know the route so well._ There was about an hour until the storm started, so they had time to relax.

Lala opened the door and helped Kasumi get out as Hikaru exited from her side. As soon as she was able to see her daughter, Kasumi ran off full speed ahead. “Kasumi! Don’t go too fast!”

“I won’t!” Kasumi said as she tripped on a tree root and did a full somersault. She quickly sat up and gave her mothers a thumbs-up before continuing to run into the park.

“That child worries me sometimes.” Lala had walked up to Hikaru, her shawl wrapped tightly around her.

“I’m pretty sure you said the same thing about me.” Hikaru smiled at Lala, getting a loving return from her wife, before holding her hand and walking into the park together.

When they reached the clearing, they saw Kasumi with her arms around a blonde girl her age. “Kasumi! How many times have I told you about getting so close to me?”

“But you’re so cute and cuddly, Arisa-chan…” Arisa’s face blushed as she accepted the hug. One of the few children around Kasumi’s age who lived out here, Arisa had quickly become Kasumi’s best friend, even though Arisa wasn’t always willing to acknowledge their closeness.

“Good evening, Ichigaya-san. Are your parents around?”

“Yeah, Mom and Dad are down there. I was with them until Kasumi dragged me over here.”

“But this is the perfect spot to check out stars before the storm!” Kasumi began to set up her telescope as Hikaru and Lala set up their blanket and sat down. Hikaru focused on the energy and enthusiasm her daughter had as she talked about all the stars and bodies one could see tonight. Arisa seemed to share that enthusiasm from her faint smile and the way she looked at Kasumi.

It was better than the responses she got from her classmates when she was Kasumi’s age.

Getting called “space dork.”

Drawings ripped up and defaced.

Astronomy books thrown into the river.

Hikaru shuddered and curled up, her head resting on her knees. Lala rested her head on her shoulder, pulling Hikaru closer to her. For a few minutes, the only noises she heard was her wife’s breathing and her daughter’s muttering as she looked through the telescope.

“You OK, Hikaru?”

Hikaru looked over at Lala’s calm face before softly nodding. “Yeah. I’m OK now. Now that both of you are here.” Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Lala on the cheek, nuzzling her face against her wife’s green hair.

“Mom, Mama, stop making out! I got Jupiter perfectly lined up.” Hikaru leapt up before laughing and rubbing her daughter’s head.

“Of course, I couldn’t miss a clear view of Jupiter.” She walked over with her daughter and looked through the telescope, barely paying attention to Lala and Arisa’s conservation (“How long have you been into astronomy, Hagoromo-san?” “Oh, I guess it’s always been close to me…”). Hikaru raised her head and let her daughter look through it again. She stood up and gazed straight up at the sky. All the stars were looking down upon her, the stars she and the other Precure saved. At that moment, so long ago, it felt like she was saving the entire universe, every single person, being, and speck of dust that lived in it. Now, she knew that what she was saving most of all was the love of her life and the life that she loved. She went to pet Kasumi’s head again, causing her daughter to look up.

“What’s up with your face?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Arisa talked with Kasumi for a few more minutes before going back to her parents (reminding Kasumi to maintain a “proper distance” at school). The three women just sat together until the storm, having some conversation here and there, Kasumi eating most of the snacks they brought.

She was also the first to notice the beginning. “There, I saw one!”

“Where?”

“Right beneath Vega!” Another light flew across the sky and then another one. Soon, what appeared to be an army of meteors (about 800 if Lala was correct) was circling around them, almost making it seem like the sun was rising early. Hikaru stared at the grandeur of the universe for several moments before looking down at her daughter. No matter how bright the sky was, it couldn’t compete with the awe, wonder, and sheer joy in Kasumi’s eyes.

The storm lasted for about twenty minutes before completing. After that, Hikaru, Lala, and Kasumi packed up and got into the truck.

Partway home, Kasumi looked at Hikaru and asked, “Did you make a wish, Mom? I heard you’re supposed to make one when you see a meteor.”

“I wish I did, sweetie; I probably would’ve gotten a big wish with all of those meteors.”

“Well, I made one and I want to tell you and Mama about it.”

“OK.” Hikaru looked down at her daughter’s bright face. “What is it?”

“Well, I wished that Mama would always make the best food that she could and that you’d go on lots of cool space trips and that we’d have lots of fun together and that we’d be able to look at the stars whenever we’d want and that we’d always be together, no matter what.”

Even though she was still driving, it felt like Hikaru was sitting still. She didn’t even notice the tears rolling down her face until she pulled over and wiped her eyes.

“Wha- Wha- D-Did I say something wrong-”

Lala pulled Kasumi into her lap and hugged her tightly. “Kasumi-lun. You don’t need to wish for that. We’ll never be apart as long as the stars shine in the sky.” Lala moved her bulbs to give her a daughter a soft, pleasant shock on her cheeks, making her laugh with glee. Hikaru moved over and joined in the hug, wrapping her arms around both of them.

“You know, I wonder if I still can make a wish from those meteors. They’ll be back someday, after all.”

“What are you gonna wish for, Mom?”

Hikaru looked at her wife’s loving face before looking back down and kissing Kasumi’s forehead. “Someone already told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
